


Two Moons

by SidesOfTheMoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blood, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Moon, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidesOfTheMoon/pseuds/SidesOfTheMoon
Summary: An 18-year-old boy, Son Dongju has been living with a fear of the moon since he was 16. He used to admire and love the moon when he was a kid, but his love for the moon eventually turned into fear that night he had a glimpse of two existing moons at their backyard with his twin. He has one and only friend, Lee Keonhee, a tall man with such a glowing face, and a man who loves the moon very much. To help Dongju overcome his fear, Keonhee has been trying to ask his friend to visit the 6ft. tall moon sculpture at the park for a few months already yet the younger has not accepted any of his requests. But with Keonhee’s dedication, Dongju finally tried to visit the sculpture but without telling Keonhee.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sides of the Moon stories





	Two Moons

**Author's Note:**

> TW // blood, scar

As the school bell rings, Keonhee and Dongju always go into the library and wait for each other just as they have always been doing since they first met. Back then, Dongju was an introverted transferee and was always isolated, even during group work and lunch hours, until he met Keonhee.

It was the day before Dongju’s birthday, when he fell asleep in the library around 2:30PM, he dreamed of the two moons colliding and forming as one. He got scared as the moon got bigger and bigger, as if it were going to strike the Earth in a few seconds. He thought the world would end in a moment, but instead a very bright light appeared before his eyes. He saw a silhouette of a tall man walking towards him, but before he saw the tall man’s face, he eventually woke up. When Dongju opened his eyes, he found Keonhee sitting on the other side of the table, staring at him with worry.

_"Hi? I saw you've been sleeping for two hours already.. Are you alright?"_

And that’s how their friendship started. Back to the moment, with his cream shirt and white trousers, Keonhee arrives later than Dongju and as soon as he sits down, he hands Dongju a yellow note. The younger is suspicious of his friend so he raises his eyebrow and gives Keonhee that “What is this?” look.

“Read it” Keonhee commands. Dongju didn’t bother to refuse and read it without thinking.

“Hmkay, _“Hey :D.. wanna visit the moon sculpture tonigh-“_ Lee Keonhee not again!”

Dongju's puppy eyes suddenly shift to an intense glare as he crumples the yellow note in his hands. "I'm not going. I know you enjoy the moon so much, but I’m getting irritated.” he answers coldly, but Keonhee is persistent.

"But you also know how much I hate sun and Helios with my whole heart and passion! How dare he put curse to those 6 monarchs, that freaking dumb sun."

"Look, I've been asking you this many times, but I'm asking it AGAIN. Why do you want me to visit the park?" Dongju asks Keonhee with his serious eyes as he squints at his friend.

"Uhh... look at your hands," Keonhee says before he gives the younger a wide smile. Dongju rolls his eyes, noticing that Keonhee has been saying the same nonsense response for a few months already. Dongju has enough so he grabs his bag and leaves Keonhee in the library but Keonhee secretly follows his friend, only until Dongju notices it when they arrive in front of the school gates.

3 hours later (DONGJU POV)

I told my silly best friend that I am not going but here I am, wearing my dark grey hoodie and pajamas, staring at the floor as I walk towards the park with my trembling knees and restless hands. I might hate the moon with all my guts but I care for that friend from the bottom of my heart. Earlier in front of the school gates, I got angry with Keonhee before we split ways as I asked him to stop playing with me and answer me seriously why he cares so much about my fear when he can just simply leave it to me, but he instantly became angry as well.

"I don't want to go back to my home place if you're still afraid of the moon! Why do you hate it so much? I want you to find peace at night so that when the moon is up, you can stop being so nervous and anxious. I’m trying to help you overcome it very soon because I want to meet my twin and return to my home place with a peace of mind.. As soon as possible." he added.

 _“Did I hear it right? You have a twin?!”_ I gasp in surprise to know that Keonhee also has a twin. My mind was immediately filled with questions about his sibling, but instead I asked him when he is coming back because his response seemed like a farewell to me, but all I got was “Don't worry, we are always with you." and he suddenly winked at me as if he didn’t get angry earlier.

“What do you mean “We”?! Do you have someone with you? Hey you’re scaring me, what's wrong with y—"

“Nothing is wrong with me but there is something wrong with your hands, I’m telling you.”

Ugh! Here we go again! I raised both of my hands near his face and showed him that they're all smooth and clean. I’ve already had enough so I left him standing in front of the school gates.

Anyway, back to the present, I walked towards the moon sculpture, looked at it from the bottom to the top, and I found certain parts were vandalized with random messages. I face the moon sculpture, sit in front of it and look around to ensure that nobody's watching before I spit out flames into this thing.

"First of all, I hate you for giving me these fears. Second, I'm here because I’m afraid. I'm afraid of the moon but I’m more afraid that I might ruin someone's life again. I ruined Dongmyeong's dream because of my love for the moon and I'm not going to let my fear do the same thing to Keonhee..."

2 years ago

We’re attending a well-known university in our city along with my twin, Son Dongmyeong, who is a keyboardist of a rock band in our school and I always hang out with the band since I have no other friends to talk to. They're famous among the students (so am I) and they follow us wherever we go inside the school. Dongmyeong and his band mates will have an audition for an entertainment company tomorrow, so my twin fell asleep as soon as he came home after their rehearsals. It's already 12:00 PM but my soul somehow still feels alive. I notice that the light behind our curtains looks brighter than usual so I walk out of my bed and pull off our curtains to take a look from our window.

_Two moons..? Am I seeing this right?_

I rub my eyes, pinch my cheeks, and scratch the back of my hand just like I always do to make sure that everything is true yet two moons are still visible. The second moon looks bigger than the first one and their phases are different from each other. They may not look the same but I still find them really beautiful and pleasing. I wake my twin up and ask him if he's seeing two moons just as I do. He's half awake and hasn't answered me yet but I grab him by the hand and bring him to our backyard for a better view.

"Yah! Son Dongju! What are you up to?!" Dongmyeong annoyingly whispers.

"There are two moons! Can't you see—" "Ughh ok ok I saw it already! Can we go back now?" He obviously didn't take my question seriously and his voice sounds more irritated as he replies.

I ask him one last time if I can stay for a while and thankfully, he agrees but he tells me to be quick. I instantly climbed on our tree where we always used to play and hang out when we were kids. I sit on a branch while holding onto a larger branch, I look up the night sky and the two moons are still visible. My heart feels deeply pleased to see how these two moons look very beautiful along with the bright stars as they touch my whole soul and heart. While feeling the cold breeze, the second moon suddenly looks blurry so I rub my eyes once again with my right hand, but I suddenly feel dizzy and lose my balance as my other hand slips off the branch.

I fall backwards as I thought I am going to get seriously hurt, but I hear Dongmyeong's shout right before he grabs me with both of his arms. We're both lying down on cold grass and I can feel his arms around my head and back, as well as his gentle heavy panting on my neck.

"Are you okay?" We ask each other at the same time but Dongmyeong sounds like he's in even more pain. I immediately stand up even if my body still hurts a bit, I remove the rock near us and I offer a hand to him, but he refuses and stands up on his own.

"Uh-Uhh yeah I'm fine.. Did you see the moons already? Let's go back now... I- I'm not angry Dongju, don't worry! I just feel really sleepy.. Let’s go back now! You still have classes tomorrow right?!" He says with a rough voice as he sounds and looks flustered while giving out a genuine smile. I can sense that something's wrong but I didn’t bother to ask.

The next day, I am all by myself for the whole morning since I don’t have anyone to talk to. It's lunch time so I open my phone to ask Dongmyeong about their auditions, but instead I receive a bunch of messages and missed calls from Yonghoon hyung and his band mates, except for my twin. I didn't know what had happened but all of a sudden, my chest feels so heavy. It took me a minute to open their messages and it got me shocked and confused at the very same time.

"Dongju!! I'm sorry for bothering you but have you seen Dongmyeong???"

"Did something happen to your twin???"

"We're trying to contact him but his phone is turned off."

"It's going to start in a few minutes, please tell him about this."

[ New Message ]

"Dongju.. I'm at the park right now. I'm sorry." — Dongmyeong

I grab my bag without hesitation and leave the school very quick. He didn't tell me to come over but I'm sure he needs a shoulder to lean on right now. I arrive at the park and see Dongmyeong wearing the same pajamas from last night, sitting on a swing, and gazing into space with his dead eyes.

As soon as our eyes met, he suddenly burst into tears and he ran towards me as he buried his face on my shoulder. I have no idea what had happened, so I pat his head, hoping it would at least calm him down. I didn't ask nor say anything, and just let him sob on my shoulder until he was calm and ready to say what he had to say.

"Dongju..."

"Hmm?"

"I can't do it.. I can't play my keyboard.. Dongju, I c-can't move my hand." He says as his voice cracks while sobbing.

I was frozen in shock as he started to weep loudly and shed tears again right after what he just said. Last night, he said he was fine and gave out a genuine smile. I knew something was off but how come I didn't notice when he refused to take my hand, as well as when he looked at me with pain in his eyes.

It frustrates me so much and it traumatized me. It might not be a big deal to everyone, but it really caused a lot of pain to me. It didn't take long for the whole university to find out that Dongmyeong hadn't passed the audition while his bandmates did. It really stresses me out that the students have known my twin for being a talented keyboardist yet I ruined his image and reputation. It frustrates me so much that I had to hide myself from hundreds of people just because I am afraid to get judged by them. We transferred to another school, where no one would know us, before the students would discover that my twin had a hand fracture because of me and that everything is my fault.

Day by day, I think about students that might be talking behind my back for what I've done. I'm worried every day that the glimpse of the two moons I had is a sign of continuous bad fortune for me and my twin. On the moon I despise for she always terrifies me. I will never look at you again, unless you wake me up from this nightmare.

END OF FLASHBACK

I'm completely dumbfounded, staring at this massive sculpture as I take a flashback. I lie down on the freezing concrete with my heavy chest as I stretch my arms, and stare at the star studded night sky for the first time in 2 years. My vision got blurry as tears fell down my cheeks. It's devastating how the bright stars and the bright moon finally touches my soul once again. I told myself that I won’t look at the moon again, but I guess I have no choice but to live in this nightmare where I only have my twin and the moon by my side for my whole life. And come to think of it.. It's not the moon that I'm afraid of.

I'm afraid of judgement and I'm afraid to disappoint people. I'm scared to ruin someone’s dream and I'm scared that they have to live their life the way they never wanted.

I stay where I am for a few minutes, admiring the moon and the stars, and enjoying the cool breeze brushing my damp cheeks. I take a few deep breaths before I get up and face the vandalized moon sculpture once again. I try to read some messages written on the sculpture, but I stop as soon as I see my name written in Keonhee’s handwriting.

"SON DONGJU WHEN ARE YOU COMING?"

"Look at your hands! I’m serious!! ㅋㅋㅋ"

"I'm glad you came tonight! ;)"

"When are you coming? I WANT TO GO HOME ㅠㅅㅠ"

I breathed a sigh of disappointment as I saw the last sentence.

"I'm sorry Keonhee.. it took me a while.." I whisper to myself as I look at his writings. He told me earlier that he wants to meet his twin and I feel very bad since I can understand how it feels to be apart from your sibling. I feel sorry that my best friend has to carry my burden as well just to make me feel that I'm not fighting alone. He helped me a lot, stayed by my side even though I find him annoying at times, just like the moon. I don't care if I violate the rules, but I take a pen from my pocket and write a reply to his writings as I read it.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long.. you can go home now! I’ll start to fix myself from now on. Have a safe trip... uh..

WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN?!"

I close my eyes and try my very best to remember his name until I get frustrated, but I fail. I see a flashlight pointing at me while holding my pen on my right hand as I hear a whistle from the guards. I immediately stand up and run as hard as I can to get away from them. I can hear their footsteps chasing after me and I don’t know where I am going but it feels like I am running in an endless dark wide space. I can barely see anything since the moon is the only light I have, so I run as hard as I can until I run out of breath. I suddenly tripped and I thought I’m going to hit the floor really hard, but instead it feels like I fell from a high place.

I feel a sudden pressure in my chest as I open my eyes and wake up from a false awakening dream, catching up my breath while resting my head on the book that I was reading a few hours ago. I'm currently at the school library and I feel like everything that happened was real but my mind can't still process what part was real or what part was just a dream. I looked at my phone and saw the date and time on my phone.

It’s 4:30PM January 9, 2019.

I can see the students gathering in front of the library windows while holding up their phones with both of their hands as if they're capturing something from the sky.

"How is this possible? That looks so beautiful!"

"Never thought having two moons would look this lovely!"

“This is amazing!”

Did I hear it right? I get up from my chair and rush towards the window even if my vision is still dark and blurry. After 2 years, I finally get to see these beautiful moons once again, with their different sizes and phases. I rub my eyes, pinch my cheeks, and scratch the back of my hand to ensure that I—

"Look at your hands.."

"I'm sure there's something wrong with your hands."

"Look at your hands! I’m serious!" I can hear these echoes of soft voices in my head and it clearly reminds me of that "friend" that I have called a hundred of times yet his name is still unremembered. I can clearly recall showing him smooth and clean hands yet I fail to remember that I have few real scars on the back of my hand, due to my habit of scratching it everytime I get frustrated and everytime I doubt my eyes.

I went back to my seat for my phone, but instead I saw a yellow note crumpled on the table. I picked it up and it got me confused as I saw a message with my friend’s handwriting on it.

"Please don't be afraid of me again, nor be afraid of losing me. You can always look up at the night sky if you would ever miss me. I finally met my twin and you finally succeeded in freeing yourself from your fear so there's nothing to worry about me because I arrived to my home place safely.. with a peace of mind :D I'm sure, somewhere, in the parallel universe, I'll be in a living person's figure so we can completely understand each other and spend our time together, not just all night, but all day long.

— Two Moon"

I’m completely frozen in shock as my mind can’t fully process what’s happening. I’m not sharing this table with anyone and I do not own a single yellow note. I know it was from him but I am very confused how the yellow note made it out of my dream to my reality. I pin my fingernails at the back of my other hand and scratch it until they make small tears on my skin and until a small droplet of blood comes out. I just want to ensure that everything’s real because I’m very close to convince myself that I might still be inside my dream. Out of nowhere, someone suddenly grabs my hand and slaps it lightly.

“Yah! What are you doing! I told you to stop wounding your hand or at least, do not remove the band aid that I always put in it. Tsk!” Dongmyeong wiped off the blood on my hand as he put a new band aid while scolding me.

“I didn’t take care of my hand very well, so you SHOULD at least take care of yours okay?” He says as he pats my hand. “I bet you saw the moons already, right? Don’t tell me you haven’t seen them?” He asks as he squints at me so I nod.

I take a look at the two moons once again and come to think of it, they look pretty much like us, they are almost the same yet they are also different. We may look similar but we do also have different lives and different journeys. The more I think about it, the more my admiration and love for the moon is coming back.

Without my friend’s dedication, I would probably wake up as the same, scared and terrified Son Dongju I used to be. If I just knew that it would be our last encounter, I should have shown him how much I care and appreciate him but instead I only showed how much I am annoyed and irritated at him. I should have stayed a little longer and hugged him as tight as I can, but instead I walked away and left him standing in front of the school gates without looking back at him.

I used to be afraid of these moons, but now I’m afraid to lose them. It might take a few millions of years before it would happen, but I will always wait for the moment when these two moons collide and hit the earth in the near future, hoping that I could see you once again.

In these two moons I should trust, for they will surely always believe in me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
